Commercial transport vehicles such as tractor-trailer rigs are an essential part of the cargo delivery infrastructure. In long-haul deliveries, for example, drivers will typically run their diesel engines while taking a break or even staying overnight at a truck stop or other location to sustain heating, air conditioning, and electrical power components for personal comfort and/or load considerations. Additionally, fuel costs are a significant cost whether short haul or long-haul transports. Truckers seek ways in which to at least cut fuel costs by mounting aerodynamic cowlings on the cab, for example, to direct airflow over and around equipment that would otherwise cause air turbulence that has the ultimate effect of increasing fuel consumption. Additionally, environmental regulations are placing increasing burdens on transports over air quality requirements. Transportation companies and owner-operators are looking for solutions to at least reduce fuel costs and emissions.